Grand x Chase - Volume 1 - Arising Hero
by BabyBiitch
Summary: The story focus around Maruta Lamuerte, a young male student who attends the academy called "Grando Academy", An academy that teaches swordplay and magic abilities aside from academic studies. Maruta is the only person on the academy to have the lowest stance on swordplay and inability to use magic. But things will changed when he meet the leader of the "Grand Knights" Lira.


**Story Glimpse : **

**The story focus around Maruta Lamuerte, a young male student who attends the academy called "Grando Academy", An academy that teaches swordplay and magic abilities aside from academic studies. Maruta is the only person on the academy to have the lowest stance on swordplay and inability to use magic. But things will changed when he meet the leader of the "Grand Knights ", Lira. **

**Grand x Grand**

**Life 0 : I begin to change….**

*KKRRRIIINNGGG!* *KKRRRIIINNGGG!* *KKRRRIIINNGGG!*

"Maruta ! wake up now or you will be late for school. "

"Yes ! Coming right there in a moment. "

Getting out of the bed, I immediately walk and start to prepare myself.

"I'm off to go now"

"Alright, Be careful and be safe!" My mum said.

"I will !" I replied back.

I started to walk towards the road that leads to the academy.

I aimlessly look up to the sky shining brightly towards me.

Oh, I haven't introduce myself yet. I am Maruta Lamuerte, a normal 15 year old male student that studies at "Grando Academy".I have black messy hair and jet-black eyes. Well if you were to ask me what is grando academy, it is a academy which is different from other schools. It basically teaches academic education but there is something aside from it. The academy also teaches the students to use swords and develop the ability to use magical powers.

A few minutes passed, I reach the gate of academy only to know that the guards are starting to close the front gate of the academy. ( which is bad for me. )

( Oh god, of all times why does it have to be this time around?! ).

I furiously rush towards the closing front gate of the academy. A few seconds before the gate closes, I immediately throw my briefcase to the other side of the gate to make the guards attention towards it. I dash towards the closing gates.

"I'm almost there! Wait for me!" I shout out loud.

With no choice left, I slide my way through the dirt of the ground to increase my mobility further and make my chances higher to enter the gates before it closes.

*CLANG!* *CLANG!*

It was exactly 7:30am when the bell rang. I successfully entered the gates, But my back is full of dust on it. Not worrying about it much, I grab my briefcase laying on the ground and run towards the corridors. A few minutes past, I reach the front door of my classroom only to noticed that the teacher is inside. I swallow my saliva hard and wipe my sweat off. I open the door and entered the classroom.

"Sorry Stellar-Sensei! I'm late for class today! It won't happen agai-"

"It happens all the time maruta. Just go on and take a seat."

"Yes mam, and thank you very much." I bow and take my seat.

Then, I hear one of my classmate laughing.

"What is it?" I said.

"Maruta, would you mind cleaning your jacket? It's all dusty!" Jonathan said.

"Oh sorry, I slide myself to the dirt to make myself faster enough to get inside the school."

"Hey everyone ! Maruta just slide himself towards the dirt like a pig to get inside the school !"

Everyone started laughing. Well I can't speak up for it because I known I will get beaten to a pulp by Jonathan. Well Jonathan is the bully of our classroom he usually likes to insult or make people shamed in front of others. He usually has Red spiky hair and a face of a yakuza ( Mafia ).

"That's enough! We are in the middle of discussion!" Sensei said.

"Yes…" Everyone responded.

After the academic classes, The next "lessons" started. It is the sword and magical lessons. It is practically done everyday after the academic classes have finished. I participate in the swordplay lesson.

"Can i join you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, If you want to" Jonathan and the others replied.

I begin to make my stance, same with jonathan. A few moments later our simple match begin. Jonathan swiftly rushed towards me while holding his bamboo sword two handed. I dodge perfectly his strike against me. When suddenly, out of the blue. Jonathan closed our distance to each other. He held the bamboo sword firmly and prepare to strike all he got. I was dumbfound only to realize that he anticipated my move earlier so that he would be sure on what to do next.

"Take this!"

"Like am gonna lose easily!"

I held my bamboo sword in front of me and make a defensive stance to counter Jonathan's bamboo sword. When our two swords clashed, Jonathan put his strength in breaking through my defense. I move my right hand to the handle of the sword to maximize my defense on that single blow. But i was too late for it. Jonathan break through my defense and the blow which was being held back a few moments ago strike me hard enough to lay on the floor mat.

"It is not all about defense, you should also learn how to make your move using your head. Fight me again if you want to."

"Alright, Thanks for the advice."

I bowed to Jonathan and begin to walk away. I then go to the magic sessions. I encounter my Kouhai ( Junior ) Elisbeth Florencia. I start a conversation with her.

"Hello Liz !" i said in a calm tone.

"Oh please call me by my full name! and also... hello... senpai." she replied

"Would you mind teaching me about magic?"

"Sure thing! please follow me!" she replied in a happy tone

I Follow her towards an empty table and she begin to talk again.

"Senpai! Please listen attentively! Magic is gathered through spiritual and natural of our surroundings. We can also control the elements of nature within our hands, And also the ability to spiritually power ourselves up."

"Oh so that was about magic. eh?"

"Yeah it is. so i have to teach you first the basic's of magic. first of all you have to form a circle which is filled with compressed air inside. After that, you will be able to do magic easily."

"Ok, I will try!"

I started to concentrate on forming a circle compressed air. I easily did the ability to compress air but i keep on failing on forming it to a circle. I try hard enough, but it is still not working.

"I am sorry Liz, i can't do the circle formation of my compressed air."

"It is fine senpai, There is still alot of room for improvements. So come by if you feel you can do it"

After those things happen I then walk towards the rooftop and lay on the floor while starring at the sun.

"Why is life so cruel...?"

I sighed hard enough that even i can hear it hard enough.I suddenly noticed there was someone coming. I get up quickly and fix myself up. The door opened and I saw a girl with dazzling red eyes and red long hair. She sat a little closer to me. I tried talking to her.

"Are you skipping lessons to?"

"…."

"I guess you are the same age and year level as me?"

"Yes…. I'm…"

"Oh…. And I'm sorry but can I know your name? By the way I'm Maruta, Maruta Lamuerte."

"Lamuerte….. Ah….! I'm Lira, Lira Elena. Leader of the Grand Knights…"

"Ahhh…Grand knights? I see-, Ehh? Ehhh!? You are the leader of the grand knights? The one's who excel in swordplay and protect the world from demons!?"

"Yes it is…."

"Oh it is good you have some special ability….. while I don't have one…"

"Don't worry, I know you have a special ability that is much more better than mine. You just lack on resolve and the strength to use it…."

"Well, I hope your right abou-"

When I was about to finish my sentence the ground crumble a bit. I stand up and see what is the cause. Only to find out that there was a "Dimensional Void" that suddenly show up in front of the academy. Lira sense it and started to go towards it. I follow her behind.

We arrived to only see that there was a mysterious man in hood hanging a big mysterious sword on his back. Everyone trembled in fear. Even Jonathan himself. I tried to ask them what it is.

"Hey guys what is that?"

"You don't know?! That is one of the three legendary demon sword "Eclipse" and the one wielding is…. Is…."

Before Jonathan could finish his sentence the man in hood split the ground in two with one swing of his sword. Lira and the grand knights are trembling also in fear by just looking at the presence of this man. Then I noticed that he was not a man, But in fact a demon.

"Du…Duel Jack Pon Avenger…! What are you doing here? You should be dead a hundred years ago…?!" Lira said in shock.

What?! That was duel pon jack avenger?! The one who destroy half of the world in too much hatred!? I thought it was only a joke but I think it is not. Everyone is shaking in fear. Then duel comes closer towards us. The grand knights consisting of ronan, ryan, jin, amy, lire, arme, lass, and lira fought duel together. But only to be beaten up easily by duel. Lira is the only one left she is trembling, she is scared. I then whispered to myself..

"If i… If I could help her..!"

"If I have the power to do so then I will do it!"

After saying that I heard another voice from my mind.

"Oh so you want power? I can give you what you need…"

"Give it to me! I need to save her…..!"

"I will give you the power… But remember one thing. Once you accept this power you are unable to turn back to what happened in your old daily life."

"I will ! I will accept the consequences! Just let me protect those who need my help!"

"Fine then… I see your resolve and strength… you are ready now, boy. Well then, Accept the flames of enragement and hatred and burn anyone who gets in your way!"

After that my whole body started to be engulfed by black flames. And I also start to feel a different sensation… a sensation I never felt before. It is like I'm…. changing at this very moment….

**To be Continued.**


End file.
